Databases may include large quantities of documents including content covering a wide variety of topics. Many different users may simultaneously interact with documents in a database, and it may be desirable to identify trending and/or active document topics. Given the large quantities of documents, however, identifying trending and/or active topics may be computationally cumbersome.